Hellish Beginnings
by Random Taliya
Summary: I am intentionally not telling you what this is about and whom is involved. Read and find out.Will adjust summary if popularity is sparked.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
The flames had engulfed the entire right side of the manor along the ground floor. The boy failed to know this wandering the underground level that made the servant quarters going to find Tanaka for he would entertain him even for a bit before he had to endure his parental doting dose for the day. The boy didn't hate the doting but he hated the fact that the parents of his reduced him to a weak little child when come a few months he would be in his teens and considered old enough to be legally called a gentleman and be fiancée to his cousin by legal standing. Heading deeper into the servant quarters the boy heard the sound of a violin play. He was never sure whom was playing it as he had heard it before but he found himself never able to pinpoint the player nor the violin. He often sung to the violin and sometimes if he listened closely a voice would sing back. On the odd occasion his parents would claim it was him playing when clearly the violin tutor they had hired would say otherwise often leaving early after piling the boy up with revision violin practice due to his "atrocious and cur playing". The boy decided as he heard the tune to sing even though he knew the lyrics were not the true ones.

"Beneath this old house, the sound is there, I hear it when I play, it's everywhere. And when my song begins I always find that phantom sound is there, hiding from my mind." The boy always jumped when he would hear the sudden soft baritone voice start to sing especially since it wasn't one he defined as someone he "knew".  
"Sing once again with me, this strange duet, my power over you, it grows stronger yet. Even though you will turn to glance behind, my voice is there inside your mind"  
Normally the boy would have stopped and turned at this point but instead walked more towards the voice.  
"They say those who see your face draw back with fear. I am the mask you wear"  
The boy was expecting the song to continue, but instead heard laughing.  
"What is so amusing?" The boy twitched.  
The man continued laughing his voice going distant. The boy knew if he didn't get the man's attention soon like so many times before he would disappear before he could see his face.  
The boy ran towards the sound. The man stopped laughing and stood still as the boy came into his long distance view. The boy saw a glimpse of the man right before the man and violin seemed to disappear from his view and his vision went blank.  
The boy woke up flames surrounding him. He looked for a sign of life around him frightened as fire inched further towards his little corner. He felt a coat being placed on him but saw no sign of life around him. He drifted back to sleep the overbearing heat helping him doze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Emotional Death

The boy woke in a cage. He looked around the room from the cage he was in seeing a desolate room with cages of several other boys. He then looked in his cage seeing five other boys all of them looking like they where beggars. The boys of the room where all also asleep. The room itself was dismal and poorly lit. The boy winced as the door directly opposite his cage opened streaming light suddenly. The boy saw two men whom seemed dressed as priests show up. The opened his cage pulling him out and tossing him to the floor.

The first priest pulled the boy back to standing while the second punched him. "We ordered your room to sleep. Follow our orders and you'll live another day. We only will say that once you bastard child( child out of wedlock )!"

The boy glared at them. His eyes shined with rebellion and his face full of anger. The men hit the boy more. "Oh a little rebel huh! We will fix that later, no food for you." The men threw him back into the cage.

The boy sat back up after being thrown into the cage. It was there the boy noticed the item that was draped over him in the burning fire was still with him. He searched the pockets of the coat. He found dried fish immediately eating it despite his usual aversion to eating anything of such poor quality. He head it again, the sound of a violin play. This time a gently Ave Maria was fluttering across the strings. He looked around not seeing the man until he finally looked back in his own cage seeing the man asleep yet playing the instrument. The Priests reentered at the sound of the Violin but when they arrived the playing had stopped completely. At first the looked at the boy thinking it was him whom had played confused. One priest grabbed the boy by the collar. "Who was playing the Violin, point them out or else." The second Priest aimed to hit the boy. "The man in my cage Sir, he was playing."

They look at the boy then in the cage seeing no man let alone the Violinist. "Don't make lies which bastard child are you protecting?"

The boy looked at them confused. "I don't know any of these children, how would i be protecting them, their much to tattered and cur for me to care two bits about their lives." The priest that had the boy by the neck dragged him by his collar. "We found the boy burn the cages and leave no evidence."

As the boy got dragged the sound of the violin played again. It seemed to be following the boy from a distance and was playing Die Hansen. The Priests turned to search for the source of the noise finding no one and the playing stopping. When they turned back the Violin started back up a minute later as if to torment the they finally reached a room with a stone table the Violin stopped. The boy hears the Priests argue about hearing or not hearing the violin. They then insist the boy undress and lay on the table. When he said no he would not do such a vile and incredulous thing they pinned him to the table undressing him. They then left and another priest whom was taller and seemingly higher up in rank to them entered. He burnt the table from below similarly to how the stake burns placing a piece of wood under the boys back and a strong wood pole leading up to it from the pile under the table. Right before the flame hit it the priest voiced "Regiam vocat sacrificium pro te, quod egredietur de profundis inferni clamavi nomen tuum "Levirun"."1 The boy knew it was a summoning Spell for some demon peeved that he was used for this end but figured it would not matter when he died until he overheard them talk.

"It's perfect that we planned this. It only took burning the manor he was in to the ground, stealing him, stealing some streat urchins whom burden socity and setting them aflame to finally get what we need. To Summor this being and use it to our means. And we didnt even sully our hands. Nope we only paid some of the Street raft to do what they do best make chaos and kill off the little spoilt earls family."

A second priest shook his head. "How does this justify the means? All we can do now is run and hope a barrier of salt is enough to stop the demon from leaving this place. You of couse didnt prepare a spell to send the demon back did you?"

"we where suppose to have one? Oh bloody mary why didnt you state that before?"

"let's go before we get killed" the two Priest jolted out of the rooma barrier of sand in a circle around the stone table.

The boy sat up on the table finding the fire near his feet now panicking. He did not want to die, not until those who got him almost killed and ordered for his parents to die in the fire where severaly injured and killed. He wanted all of them from the mens scruffy pawns all the way up to every priest, nun and civilian involved in it including those whom sat passivly by to die in a painful way knowing they where dieing because they abeited in this travesty. He was furious laying on one side his childhood of carefree emotions gone replaced only with a stoneheart, anger, rage and a thist for revenge and vengeance. He felt his legs start to heat knowing soon his feet would burn but his anger was too boiled to notice the pain he should be feeling. As if all of a sudden the boy heard a familiar laugh amusing itself at him. "Now out of everyone that I thought would summon me I expected not a little boy." The boy twitched noticing the baritone voice. "Summon you? You make it sound as though i'm the one whom incanted those 's your Violin?" The boy said followed by twitching more from annoyance." The demon laughed. "Out of all the things a summoner has asked me that's a new one. I thought for a bit you never saw me." The boy sat up "I'ld have to be bloody deaf not to hear that baritone voice and bloody violin! Why didn't you save me from the fire!" The Demon chuckled. "I did what I could with the body I had."

The boy suddenly realized he wasn't talking to a human like being. He realised he gad been talking to a large crow. "you looked human."The demon shook its head."i was no more alive than a spirit. A passing ghost. Now why did you summon me?"

The boy looked at the demon. "I did not summon you! Why do you keep saying that?!"

The demon looks around a bit seeing no other being human or supernatural around. "Then why are you the only being near the summoning...or should I say in the summoning?"

The boy huffs. "Some random high priests used me as the sacrifice to summon you then ran off like was utterly pathetic to hear

The Demon looks at the boy. "Did you want something from me then? It's not like I can just poof back to hell now. The gap between worlds is gone and most humans fail to understand the energy involved in coming fully into or fully out of this specific world on a demons half."

The Boy glares "What's the bloody point when I'm about to die you bloody fool!"

The demon crow turned it's head confused. "A little fire is enough to kill someone?"

The boy glared. "Are you trying to be humorous because it is failing on an epic level."

The Demon crow continues to look confused. "When did death become a topic of comedy on Earth?"

The boy sighed " exactly do you mean by do i want something from you?"

The demon crow just looked annoyed. "I got summoned here from the deep depths of hell, i can't go back without using all my energy, I'm wondering Why in Fucking bloody hell i was summoned and you ask me that kind of question?!"

The boy looked at him curious how the demon was around as a spirit on Earth all those times but decided to leave that be for now. He looked at the crow. "Your on Earth why don't you jus go reek havoc?"

The Crow sighed. "A salt line...blocks my path"

The boy failed to understand. "Then break it with your foot and leave me to die."

The crow shook his head. "I dare not touch that with my actual body. It will harm me."

The Boy looked at the crow. "Fine then head back to Hell!"

The Crow shook it's head. "that's out of the question now as well...the dang salt inhibits some of my abilities...teleportation is one of them. I'm to drained to usea different method of returning.

The boy finally realized what the demon meant by 'do you want anything'. The boy smirked. "You do contracts?"

The Demon looked insulted. "What do you take me for a naive demon child that hasn't learnt how to form a contract!?"

The boy laid back down the fire now halfway up his legs. "No I just thought only some demons did and others didn't" The boy then thought of his current situation and decided he'ld have his vengence. "I want to form a contract, my soul in extange for all those involed in the burning of thr manor, the deaths of my parents and my capture including the citizens whom stood idle by to endure hell on earth and a horrific painful death. During this i have three rules, you must stay by my side , you must not lie during our contract, and you must be my butler."

The demon looked away. "Here's your warning, your young,think carefully should you reject the faith even just this once the gates of paradise shall be forever out of your reach."

"Do you think one of the faithful would ever go so far after summoning someone like you?" TheCrow chuckles a bit the sound echoing over the fire.

"I'll ask but once more do you wish to form a contract with me?"

The boy half yells "I do now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal"

Black feathers rose banishing the fire with them. As they rose the crow took the fom of a butler and voiced "Yes My Lord"

1- Latin for- Region is called the sacrifice for thee, which shall proceed out of the depths of hell I cried your name ( add demon name)-not a real spell however would be intresting to try if only we knew Sebastian's real demon name and not my made up one.

I hope you enjoyed this please tell me if you want me to continue or feel fine with having been only a two chapter story.


	3. Chapter 3

Why the Glasses?

The little boy saw the demon had taken on the characteristics of his father, the former Earl Phantomhive, Vincent. This fact annoyed the boy considerably. He was so peeved by this that he grabbed salt from the salt circle throwing it towards the demons eyes. The demon responded twitching and closing his eyes completely.

"How dare you take the form of my dad while dressed like a butler!"

"This is what you where thinking when you made the contract, I can do nothing to change that and so unless you manage to wear this body out, Your stuck with me looking like this."

"Che. fine. Get me out of here."

The demon didn't move, the Earl went past the salt barrier but he was refusing to move maybe by fear of being injured by th salt more or maybe it was that he just couldn't move unless the circle was broken. Either way he wasn't taking the chance.

"Are you going to just stand there all day. Come on." The boy said grabbing his arm dragging him out of the circle hearing the clear screams from the demon as he past the barrier choosing to ignore them.

"And to think you call yourself a demon, weakling." The boy voices. He smirked. "I bet those wimpy arms of yours can't even lift me."

The demon grabbed the boy lifting him in one arm grabbing the boys clothes with the other his eyes still fully closed.

"Oui, are you trying to be prevese. Why did you grab my clothes. What could you possibly benefit..." The boy rambles as the demon in two seconds had him back in his clothes.

"Surely if I couldn't handle this much what kind of butler would I be?"

The boy looks at the fact that the clothes are now on him and that the demons eyes are still closed. He stared back and forth a bit. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Name?" the demon chuckles,"I barely remember my real name. I have been called different names in ever contract I have had." He despite his eyes being in pain sensed the flavour of the body's soul amused by its alluring wave of energy and smell. "What do you want to call me?" He asked still in a euphoric daze over the boy's soul.

"Sebastian."

"Oh was that your father's name?"

"No it was my a fun and loyal pup he was."

"I..see...Well if that's what you wish to call me I from now until this contract ends will be "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian I order you to get me out of here."He says sleepy in the demons arms.

"Yes,My Lord." The demon responds preparing to run the boy out of the building despite not being able to see.

"Daft fool! The door is this way." The boy says turning the demons head. "Burn this place...as we leave burn it." The boy orders jokingly seeing the demon set set the room on fire and swiftly run out.

When the demon had him outside. The boy said, "Now What? It's not like I have my home anymore."

"Are you quite sure of that my lord?" The demon said his eyes still closed. The boy looked out of the demons arms to the distance seeing his brunt manor was surprisingly unchared and looked brand new.

"Eh! How is that possible!?"

"If I couldn't do that much for my lord what kind of butler would I be?"

The boy looked at the demons face. "Take me in Im tired."

"Of course my lord."

As they entered the sound of an old man is heard voicing "Ho,Ho,Ho". As they approach further the old man takes the boy out of Sebastians hands and Sebastian takes him back out of protection.

The Earl smirks. "Its alright Sebastian, he's my steward Tanaka." The demon reluctantly lets the old man lift the boy.

The steward then popes an old pair of spectacles on the demons face. The demon opens his eyes, his eyes twitched a bit then he realised he could see again.

The boy laughed. "Those suit you well Sebastian. Half eye glasses look gently refined on you."

"Is that so My Lord?"

I know this seems like a cliff hanger but I promise you it is in no way you enjoyed this light chapter.


End file.
